


肖根日常

by CyuangAcker



Series: 肖根日常 [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyuangAcker/pseuds/CyuangAcker





	1. 肖根浴室份日常

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyacker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyacker/gifts).



shaw和root今日份的摔盘子运动有点激烈，root的尾椎骨又一次受伤了。shaw很内疚的，表示会负责任的。root忍着拉伤的痛，呲牙笑着，抬起眼乜斜看她，坏念头骤起。

“那～，我今天要怎么洗澡？”嘟喃着嘴，还没等shaw回答，又撩起轻透薄衣给shaw看她腰上，“哝，你看这里都是你弄的，滑腻腻的不舒服，我要洗干净！”

shaw压制住去看她快要撩到胸上的衣服的欲望，“小坏蛋”，明知道她在耍脾气非要调戏自己，却招架不住。二人久婚多年怎么可能不明白对方心思。但是自己就是头狼，也是头败在狐狸尾巴下的狼。她认了。root是只小狐狸，天天坏心思。

看着root一个劲暗示她自己身上的红痕斑斓纵横，昨夜激烈程度呼之欲出，shaw这大直男在内疚加来自媳妇的百般武艺下妥协了。轻轻公主抱起她，root像是羽毛一样轻的人儿，瘦瘦的，但是不怎么硌骨头。shaw特别喜欢root身上每一处地方，包括这稍微骨感有点瘦弱却也有点肉的特点，让人可心疼紧了。shaw忍不住再抱紧一点，肩头互相磨蹭着。哦，还有那个摸起来超级舒服的小肚子，她喜欢午后拿头轻轻枕着靠着并没事乱蹭着，root说她和小熊一样。但是真的很舒服，还能听见root的心跳，感觉root的一切都是自己的。

浴室里洗澡水已放好，氤氲渺茫里root想到待会要做的事，感觉像是又经历了一场天雷勾地火的奋战，脸开始透红。不过是自己挑起的火，坚决不能怂。

shaw在雾气看着她，不真切的镜子里掩映出了二人对望的目光，还有身上满是绯红的痕迹。

shaw把root抱着放坐在洗手台的浴巾上，轻轻地准备褪去那素白薄透的衬衣，昨夜为了省事，root只穿了单衣。卷起衬衣，依稀可见白透之下的殷红。一颗一颗解开扣子，手也随之下移，前襟松垮半散，晰白玉透的皮肤显得娇嫩润泽，偶几处有极淡极淡的疤痕。shaw掀开root肩上的领子，露出肩，褪去。root仰着头看她，轻轻笑，媚态肆意，却又像是故作的勇士。root平日里虽是无时不刻不主动调戏挑逗shaw的，但一旦真枪实弹起来，她也就是个行动上的矮子，不是经验不足，只是眼前这人是自己一生所爱，所有套路都是肤浅而不慎重的。前戏再多再美妙，一旦到了正文，自己对情爱欢愉里的慎重和体悟就像是结巴一样，支吾不前，却又害怕错过。她们欢愉不下百次，却能够心境次次如初，如初恋，珍惜每一刻。

root感觉自己渐渐被剥开，气息紧了起来，微张着嘴呼着气，轻轻地扑在shaw靠近的脸上，呼——，一次，呼——，第二次，呼——，第三次。

脑神经，崩。shaw感觉血液从四肢百骸处疯狂涌来，身体每一处乃至发梢都叫嚣着要沸腾，要把眼前这个假若无辜的红彤彤的人吃抹干净。她开始吻她，从唇下吸啄了一下，然后直接转到失控模式，滂沱大雨，遍地生花。root回应她，身体也随之舞动，伸张着又压抑着，影子映在瓷砖墙上，摇曳着却又律动着，眼神迷离，唇色嫣红胜似那年自己像shaw求婚时，shaw反求婚送她的一只路边采的红玫瑰的花瓣。

两人像在朦胧的深渊里上升，坠落又昂扬着上升，螺旋似前进翻涌，如浪涛般自由着。root喘着气，shaw也渐渐停下来了，唇一路攀爬着root脖颈上湿濡的绒毛，然后又回到了root的唇上，然后完美分开，空气里微微的啵了一声。shaw抱着root一起坐进了浴缸，拿着温热的毛巾互相地慢慢擦拭对方的身体，像是回味又像是要给这场完美尽兴的演出来一个完满的结束。

也并非第一次二人裸裎相对，但平日里家里的小狼狗都是喜欢直接粗犷的风格，一般最后都是自己快要散架了她还觉得意犹未尽，这次却是这样细腻温和的，带着轻轻点点的触碰和丝丝入滑的抚摸，像是互相问候的感觉，小心翼翼在接触和相处，找到互通的形和线，感受每一处每一寸地方。

shaw一边移动着手指一边细致擦洗着。她想这个浑身粉红的女人真的完全属于是自己的，她有点可爱，有点酷，有点自负般的拽，怎么会有这样多变不可捉摸的女人，让自己爱到心血骨肉里，揉进去，陷进去。时而害羞时而挑逗，时而邪笑时而正经。shaw要发狂了，她想撇开一起站起来大喊，然后把这个女人，这个过分的，无时不刻不在撩拨自己的女人扔到床上，再来一场，不，是成千上万次“4AF”般的剧烈运动。这个时候她终于想起小撒唯一一处和她的共同点就是这个了吧。OMG！她想念那七千多次。

root看shaw的脸上千变万化之后突然沉静下来，默默收回心里之前的想法，只见shaw恶狠狠凑近她的脸说，以后和我去锻炼，把身体养壮点。

然后shaw开始期待数千次天雷地火执行的可能性，过于期待的表情吓到了root，她总觉得自己像是触碰到了shaw身上未曾预料的开关，然后事情走向就不在她掌控范围内了。


	2. 肖根一起出任务的日常（1）

shaw接到了新的任务，要去好几天，TM安排她和reese一起。她打算在离开之前和root温存一会，哪怕只有一个晚上。

root刚去了墨西哥执行任务回来，shaw见到她的时候，远远的就像看到一个纸片人，轻飘飘的感觉。走近了，也是风筝一样的好像下一秒会被吹走。眼角下的青色很深，像是夜里树下的深影。唇色也是苍白的，即便特意涂了殷红色的口红，反倒衬得更加疲累和纤弱，root和shaw都知道这种掩饰没用，只不过给彼此一个不必担心的安慰。

风尘仆仆赶回来，和shaw见上一面，然后继续下个任务。这是她们的日常，奔波忙碌，疲于奔命是日常。

shaw表示希望和root换下任务，哪怕分担下也行，可惜TM和root一致认为，root作为TM的界面，执行这些任务有她不可替代的地方，不是说其他人不能胜任这些任务，只是值此关键时期，只有root有如此信念和坚定力，对TM对这场战役的坚信心，笃信不移。而且，root的能力真的很难找到替代者，那样不顾旁枝末节直中靶心的能力。shaw不得不承认，root在执行任务之时散发的魅力，邪魅狂狷，销神蚀魂，近乎无人能抵。

 

 

此时夜里一点，root靠在shaw的肩上寐着，睫毛狭长弯曲在眼睑上留下了如翦羽般的痕翳。shaw的手覆在她的脸上，却不敢放下去。本想轻轻抚摸她的眼睑，仿佛就能抚去那青色的疲惫，但是不想弄醒她，即便自己的动作如何轻缓。

亡命天涯十数载，root早已不复幼时的深睡熟寐，稍微有动静便觉醒。眠浅可不是健康的表现。shaw想，即便他们这群人能够永远躲过枪林炮弹，却也不得长寿。没有这个福祉，也没有这一资格。

马革裹尸不是他们荣耀所冀，却是最终的宿命。

 

 

第二天凌晨四点半未到，纽约的太阳还未升起，出任务的时间快到了，还有半分钟。shaw提前摁掉闹钟，然后倒计时，三、二、一。轻声在耳畔叫醒root，给她拿了外衣，而右肩尽量保持基本不移动，这一点shaw很自信。

root睁开眼，还没完全清醒之时就唤了一声，“Sweetie, good morning. ”

二人简单洗漱过后，各自穿上衣服，拿好包出了门。

没有告别，只是亲吻一下，毫不犹豫背对背离开，一个向左，一个向右。即便知道可能是最后一次见面，也没有哭哭凄凄的告别，不适合她们，也特别麻烦。二人很像的一点就是怕麻烦，那种拖拉的麻烦。

 

 

shaw临走前抢了一个私人组织的军火库，几乎把所有她觉得不错的枪火弹药拿走了，也就近乎一SUV车吧。毕竟需要点设备支持嘛。自从harold没有无限可取的资产之后，他们穷得连弹药都要精打细算。

shaw最后朝里面开了一枪，干净利落，直击引信。爆炸声此起彼伏，轰隆作响，她直接转身离开，没有回头。上了路上“顺来”的车，她开往和reese约定的地方，眼瞳里闪现右侧火光依旧，似电闪雷鸣。

 

 

shaw一边开着车，一边想着车后座和后备箱的枪弹，觉得开心了一点，暂时弥补了和root匆匆短聚的不愉快。车慢慢靠近约定的地点，墙下站着一个人。

长棕色的发，黑色针织帽，那人斜靠着路灯，背抵着灯柱，却不好好站着。 

shaw心里突然亮了。更加雀跃起来，越不敢确信，悄悄压抑着欢喜。

车疾驰骤停，在安静的街上响起刺耳的声音。shaw看清是root，车门都没关便跑过去，在root面前停下来。

“怎么是你”，语气里满是欢喜。“reese呢？”

“Hi Sweetie. 你这样一见面就问Reese我可是会难过的哟。”

root眼里狡黠，眨了下眼，凑到shaw面前，笑着。她仗着比对方高，突然转身左手撑着墙右手把shaw推到墙上。

“Root，你不是有任务吗？”习惯了root套路的shaw不直面回答问题，却还是默契如同接招一般笑着任由root挑逗她。

“reese临时被harold叫走了，TM安排的任务刚好有人提前插手了。”shaw知道这个“有人”是指government。

 

自从两位上帝大战之后，为了确保SM没有留有后手，他们忙着在TM的帮助下收拾残局，世界许多地方还有SM当时布下的棋局，包括作掩护用工厂企业甚至政府工程项目等等。所幸当局终于有个有好脑子领导意识到此前和德西玛合作的严重后果和后来一系列出乎意料不可控制的结局，开始启用原来的北极光项目。这次root本来是去处理相关号码的，既然有免费劳工送上来，那就陪shaw去度假吧。

 

听完root的解释，shaw笑着不语，直接利用上肢力量的优势把root反压到墙上，然后在root的期待转为惊讶的眼神中转身走向停车的地方。

“shaw！”root反应过来把手搭在shaw的肩上，像树懒一样趴着她，然后就这样被拖着前行了几步，宛若一只吊在shaw身上的长腿熊。

shaw掩不住嘴角的笑意，她亲爱的root有时候真的像只小狐狸一样喜欢无理取闹。shaw也不开玩笑了，站住，把root从自己身上扒拉下来，然后拉着她的手臂超前走。

“死傲娇”，root一边腹议，一边反手扣住shaw的手指，十指缠绕。

双方都喜欢这日常里的小情趣，shaw偶尔故作不在乎或者生气以抵挡root那绵绵不绝的挑逗和纠缠，虽然她每次都败下阵来但是保持表面的矜持和节操还是要的。而root愈发不按章法道理，使出浑身解数要回之前shaw被撒马利亚人抓住后缺失的那九个月日夜的缱绻缠绵。

 

shaw开着车，而root呢，她继续盯着shaw。偶尔打开点零食，投喂一下。shaw本来不乐意被一直盯着，任谁被持续不停的盯着都觉得不舒服，但是看在root不断从不知何处拿出来的零食她就忍了。

到底这些零食从哪里冒出来的，root身上的衣服也没多少地方可装啊，shaw特意朝root胸前瞟去，仍旧一马平川，不是那里。

不过这些零食真的很好吃，看来在挑选零食上root和自己是差不多口味的，这一点shaw很满意。傻大锤此时不知道自己已经默默在今后和自己一起生活这一可能性为root又加上了一分，心里已经想着以后自己回去就有满满一冰箱的零食和牛排而雀跃不已。

 

root一边实施这些并不需要技术含量却需要许多精力和心思的小伎俩在悄悄给自己未来住哪这一问题安排妥当，她的Sameen可不容易被骗，得好好计划、徐徐图之。

爱本来就需要技巧，真爱的心意是夹心的糖蜜，而表达和相处技巧则是裹在外面的糖衣。她可得把这糖衣制作得最完美最妥帖，她可不想再像上次一样躺在地下那么久，真冷。即便她压根不怕自己一个人呆着，但是有她家Sameen陪着她会更开心。

 

TBC


End file.
